Hunger
by MonroesFigure
Summary: Playing with the characters and exploring Vala's perspective.
1. Prologue

**FYI: I don't own Stargate. No surprise there. **

Prologue

Vala had known hunger. As the daughter of a con-artist and woefully poor provider, she was more than familiar with that deep gnawing pain long before her world had been turned upside down by Qetesh. But still, the long weeks and months of hardships blemished her childhood could never compare to the insatiable desire that Qetesh held within her. She starved for power, sex and malicious deeds. After Qetesh died, Vala's appetite had never acquired malicious deeds. But riches and sex were on her menu.

Qetesh had taken her as her host decades ago. Admittedly, Vala had never been the wide eyed innocent that some hosts began as. But the bottom had fallen out on depravity for Qetesh thousands of years ago. Vala drowned and pounded against the glass box filled with water that her conscience was contained by Qetesh within her own mind. Mute but listening and watching from underwater through all the years. The horrors of how Qetesh used her body to inflict torment, anguish and suffering on the unlucky bystanders and enemies had never numbed to her. Deep down, Vala knew that the day Qetesh sensed that she wasn't tormenting her host, was the day that she would be replaced. While the sarcophagus kept her looking the same age as the day when she had been ripped from her life, she waited and duly noted and acknowledged her pain for Qetesh. Qetesh preened joyfully, like a child showing her artwork to her mother when she sense Vala's disquiet.

The day she was taken, she had joined Jacek Mal Doran on a job. He thought she would attempt and succeed with a young male target, close to her own age. A rich young target whose handlers would never allow the likes of Jacek come near. When the mothership appeared, so too did Jacek. But she shouldn't have been so surprised. She was still kicking herself for that. Random shots were fired to shock and awe the town. Followed by Qetesh's appearance behind a barrier of her most trusted guards and First Prime. The prior host had dark, flawless mocha skin and regal eyes. Seemingly strong, possibly invincible.

For unknown reasons, she had tired of her host and on the spur of the moment, collected Vala from the crowd without explanation. Vala had begun hopeful that she would find an escape or that maybe she'd be given a job to escape from. Instead, she'd been through bizarre ceremony and taken host. How does a host escape? She tried to think of it as her greatest con job. The same way that Jacek found targets and worked the angles. Vala spent much of her conscious thoughts, working the problem. Qetesh heard her every thought and enjoyed the youthful optimism. She looked forward to crushing every remnant of hope Vala contained.

Finally Vala had realised that she wouldn't successfully retake conscious control of her own body and mind by sheer force, she waited. Qetesh was clearly a damaged individual and not in fact a God. Qetesh would fail and Qetesh would experience weakness and Vala would have her opportunity. Qetesh was clearly all the more amused by Vala's confidence and faith. Qetesh took pride in the passing months that turned into years and decades. Vala's optimism served only to lengthen her pathetic existence in the far flung corner of her own mind while Qetesh strode through her thoughts and memories like a bull in a china shop. Vala had no secrets or privacy. Qetesh owned her by every sense of the word.

The day came when Qetesh was double crossed by Athena and injured. As Qetesh receded from the forefront of consciousness awaiting transfer by her loyal Jaffa to her sarcophogus, she let her host bear the brunt of the pain. After all, what was the point of a host if not to have someone else to suffer in your steed?

Vala took this opportunity to remove the ankh lodged in her side and jammed the blunt makeshift weapon into her own chest as hard as she could force it. Qetesh hadn't expected self-inflicted injury and thus her response delayed. The very idea that her host would attempt to snuff herself out (and fail) with a symbol of enduring life, was comical. Qetesh came back into control to pull out the ankh embedded in her hosts left breast where it was stopped by her rib cage.

As punishment, Qetesh had ravaged more towns. She took more men and more women, sodomizing them before execution knowing full well the guilt it would inflict on Vala.  
Vala learned that if her body experienced enough injury, Qetesh would relinquish control. Her host had mourned greatly.

It was another 5 years before Vala took a moment of control over her own body. Again, Qetesh was injured and vulnerable. Vala cut her hair off down to a messy, uneven semi-bald looking mess under the confused watch of her Jaffa. Due to the lack of pain, Qetesh hadn't noticed and was shocked to find the results of Vala's efforts. Qetesh made her pay, but this time Vala had preened under mock regret. Qetesh recognized the need to better control her host lest she do some real damage. Hair grew back, but next time who knew what the human host would do?

The Tok'ra finally came to her rescue, after Vala had spent 25 years trapped in her own unfading body. Not that Vala had tracked the passage of time. She knew only that many years had passed and that her mother was dead, her father was out of the picture and she had made many enemies as Qetesh. She still looked 15 years old, but the age did not match her feelings.

When the Tok'ra returned Vala to her home planet after rejecting a symbiote, she was hated there. Her mother had poor standing in the community due to Jaceks previous handiwork. But Vala's mother had at least been one of their own before she passed away. Vala was Jacek's daughter, a con-artist, unnaturally unchanged by the passing of time and as Qetesh had tortured and murdered many of their own. They tormented and injured her at every opportunity until she stole a cargo ship and left.

That was when she made her way to a planet the Taur'i would later name P8X-412. A planet on the outskirts that wouldn't have reached news her Qetesh's undoing. Still their Goddess, she resumed her old persona for survival. The planet was an oasis for her. She filled her coffers with Naquadah, rejuvenated her soul and re-acquainted herself with her hunger. There were hidden treasures throughout the galaxy that she remembered from her time locked within the confines of Qetesh's dominion. They were hers for the taking. With the right connections and luck, she could stand to be a very rich woman.

Of course, life as a con-artist didn't fair any better outcomes for Vala than it had for herself.

**AN: I want to explore Vala's perspective and to play with the characters. Next chapter should explore events more closely. **


	2. Stranded

**FYI: Is it possible that anyone could possibly be confused who owns this tv show? Clearly not me. Or it wouldn't be on a fanfiction site. **

**AN: I may divulge more about her years between her Oasis and meeting Daniel later. But this does seem an apt place to start if I want to examine her perspective. I make no promises regarding sticking to canon. I like to be free to play with the characters. All of the spoken words are from tv transcripts. It somehow seemed wrong to change them at this point in the game.  
**

Vala Mal Doran was in a heap of trouble. She was stranded with an Al'kesh and Tel'tak that weren't going anywhere. Four Jaffa soldiers lay dead. And she was no closer to closing the deal than when she started a week ago and time was ticking. Tennet and Jup would give up and all of her hard work would be for nothing. Just the thought of the weapons grade naquadah returning to the Lucian Alliance was incredibly disappointing. All things she could spend that naquadah on. The rate of return she could make on the investment with her plans would be substantial. All she needed was a good ship.

She couldn't go find a ship. She was in distress. She took stock of the materials available to her. If she couldn't go get a new ship, she would need to bring one to her. She sent out a distress call and put on the Kull armour. If she could just empty the ship and strand them as thoroughly as she had been stranded, she'd had currency to trade for the naquadah and a mode of transportation to Tennet and Jup.

Hours passed. The stars of the sector remained unchanged. Vala entertained the very real possibility that she really was going to die here. Had she really crossed the wrong people this time? She had been in constant motion for all the years since she was freed from Qetesh. And what had she accomplished in that time? A network of information, contacts and enemies. Every time she built wealth, she either gambled and spent it or was double crossed. Still the possibilities were endless. There was always the promise of the next big score. The next target waiting sumptuously around the corner. But was this really what she wanted? Was this really it? Was this all what all of her efforts had culminated in?

Sensors picked up a spacecraft approaching in hyperspace. It stopped short of her and raised shields and armed weapons. Vala pulled up schematics on the foreign ship finding that it was rather accommodating.

A voice came over the com system. _This is General George Hammond of the Earth vessel Prometheus. We're answering your distress signal and standing ready to assist you._ God she loved kind people. They made her far fetched plans work.

Vala's heart launched into her throat before she caught control of her emotions. She jumped to her feet, pulled on her helmet, holding a Zat'nik'tel at the ready. She watched the wary team ring on board. She hid as the team passed by her talking to the ship. The moment they were into the corridor, she activated the rings setting it to disable one way immediately after her trip and hopped onto the ring pad. Bright light rang her up.

The foreign ship appeared and she saw 2 small surveillance devices. She shot each with her Zat'nik'tel and proceeded to shoot three unarmed crew members. Quickly, she dragged them onto the ring pad and sent them down. She initiated a program on her Kull armour disrupting onboard communication and security devices.

Suddenly she was pelted through the armour with extremely high force projectile weapons. Thankfully, the Kull armour easily protected her. She turned and fired on the miscreants before moving forward. Once she had rendered all surrounding crew unconscious, she sent them down to the Al'Kesh.

Before the bridge can cause her trouble, she sets to task taking their soon unconscious bodies to the rings. With the crew removed, she initiates the Prometheus' engines, taking the ship away from the scene of her latest mishap. Her stomach heaves when she's hit from behind by a modified weapon blast. The Kull armour absorbs the blast and she turns to see her attacker. An attractive male with glasses fires on her again. She smiles sweetly from within her mask and raises her weapon.

"Oh crap!" He tries to dodge and she blasts him once.

She looks over his unconscious body unsure what to do. She should lock him in the brig. But she'd been alone for far too long, drifting in space with dead bodies around her. She'd rather prefer the company. She decided then and there to find restraints and contain him on the bridge where she could keep a closer eye on him. He wasn't bad to look at.

Setting course for Tennet and Jup is easy enough, although only with the sublight engines. She would need to figure out the hyperdrive. But when Vala tries to send a long range communication, she is met with a security code she is unable to crack it. She had spent a good amount of time on it when her prisoner began to speak. It would seem he was awake.

"Hey, how's it going?" She smirked to herself. He sounded much more confident than he should, given she just took his ship.

"Guess it's just you and me huh?" Blast the stupid com system!

"It's a little strange isn't it?" The unafraid prisoner continued to talk. She began to listen more carefully now. What was he up to?

"See, that weapon I shot you with, should have killed you. What's even stranger is that you guys don't usually take any prisoners, either. I mean, it's, uh, kinda kill first and …. No, that's generally just about it - just the killing." He continued to talk while she tuned him out, still battling with the long distance communication code.

She turned back to the helpless man and turned on her voice modifier. "You may prove useful." Could she make him uncomfortable enough that he'd give him the code? She watched his reaction closely.

"Okay, now we're gettin' somewhere. Where's everybody else?" She watched his adam's apple bob nervously as she made her way to him.

"I transported them onto the al'kesh."

"Well, you kept the wrong guy, because I don't know anything about the ship." He smirked.

She couldn't let him think he'd won that easily. Time to make him squirm. "But you are very attractive."

She watched him sputter and cough.

"What?!" She came close, posturing much like she would when flirting in a bar, only wearing a Kull suit of armour. "Hey, big guy, I'm- I'm flattered, really I am, it's just that, uh, you're not my type. And I'm more than a little disturbed that I might be yours." He couldn't be more adorable. This was a lot of fun, but she wouldn't make him squirm anymore than that. She pulled her helmet off trying not to laugh at his reaction. "Woah, no, don't! You don't have to do that! Don't! Don't! Oh!"

With her voice modifier off Vala smiled down at him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

He sounded so relieved. "Thank God!"

"Much … I hope."

She removed the rest of the armour, stripping down to comfortable long wear. She let him know what she needed from him. He tried to evade her, all of his previous fear quickly forgotten. He admitted to lying, showing her just how little fear he had of her. So she slapped him to remind him who had control of the ship and his life.

"Ah! Ow!" He whined. Ridiculous considering what she could have done to him. Qetesh wouldn't have been so kind.

"Shall I kiss it better?" She pestered him good naturedly.

"Um no. Just don't do it again." He instructed her to her great amusement. As though he had any bargaining power in this arrangement. She'd never watched someone being held prisoner chatter casually with her before. Crying, screaming, bargaining and many other responses. But this was new and he was so tempting to take advantage of. If she didn't have more important things to do, she'd give into her desires.

He continued to talk, but she wasn't particularly interested in what he had to say given he wasn't telling her anything she wanted to know. She pointed out idly that she had gotten the engines going. She decided to get to the point of the matter.

"Can I have this ship?"

"No." He answered her as if she were crazy.

"Okay, discussion over." She slammed her fist onto the communication console. It came online and she sent this Daniel a wicked grin, commenting on her good luck.

"Tennet O'Voran. Tennet, this is Vala. If you can hear me, please respond. I managed to procure a vessel bigger and better than what I hoped for. Tennet, if you get this message, I apologize for the delay and will meet at the designated co-ordinates in one day. Vala out." She turned her attention back to Daniel about the hyperdrive.

He stubbornly refuses to help her as she continues to attempt to access the engines. Vala loses patience and turns and shoots him in the arm. Time for a change in tactics. He clearly still isn't taking her seriously. As much as she never liked Qetesh's tactics, they had proven useful in the past.

Daniel clutches his left shoulder in pain.

"That hurt?" She asks.

"Uh! Yeah!" He answers incredulously.

She holds out the Goa'uld healing device. "I can fix it."

"I don't know the code!" He insists. Against her better judgement, she can't sit and watch him in pain for long. She watched too many people suffer under Qetesh's rule. She wouldn't watch more. She takes a seat in his lap and activates the device healing his shoulder.

"There. Feel better?" Her conscience cleared for the most part, she could move on. They bantered back and forth. He remained as obstinate as ever and she made more sexual innuendoes.

Vala left Daniel strapped to the seat on the bridge to go manually override control of the hyperdrive. She'd just gotten it online and plotted a course when Daniel appeared with a weapon in hand. She liked him better tied up. He wasn't nearly as cute when he was in control and was suddenly looking much taller and stronger and imposing. How had he gotten out of those binds? She steeled herself against her fear and focused her mind to find a way back into control of the situation.

She worked a ploy about saving her people, imagining her mother's people who did need saving. Vala hated all of those people and would never come to their rescue, but there was some semblance of truth buried within her words. That was how lies worked. The more truth carried in the words, the less she had to keep track of and the more believable they were. Only, Daniel wasn't buying what she was selling. Charming.  
An al'kesh appeared and she warned him that it wouldn't be his friends. Of course, he decided to hail them while holding her at gunpoint. The fool. She kicked his gun away and punched him in the face. She expected the response that came from most men. He moved to hit her back, she tried to get first strike, but he blocked and punched her. It really hurt and she needed to buy time until she wasn't seeing double anymore. So she acted surprised. She almost laughed when she heard the exasperation in his voice. Fortunately, he didn't keep his guard up and seemed ready to assist her. A perfect opportunity once her head cleared to get as many punches in against a stronger opponent. She couldn't expect a fair fight given the size differential, but so she needed to make sure he didn't hit her again and that she got in as many shots as possible to wear him down.

Soon the fight devolved into her thighs wrapped around his neck and she felt her desire grow and she forced him into submission. It had been some time since she had been so aroused by a fight. Not since schoolyard antics with a boy when she was a teenager. Before Qetesh.

When she had straddled him and he was looking sweaty and worked up, Vala hungered for him. Craved taking him right there. She caught his head and pulled him into a deep kiss to temporarily satiate her desire. He flowed into her ministrations before pulling away and calling her a fruitcake.

His name calling returned her to the present and away from the need welling between her thighs. She didn't know what he meant by a fruitcake, but she sensed that he was being rather rude. She head butted him to distinguish the end of this encounter and returned to the console. It would be some time before -

Darkness came as she felt her body fall to the ground. Well, fuck ...

**AN: Hopefully, going back over this isn't a complete bore. But this is what I imagine. **


End file.
